Malum (The Son of Tyrael)
This page is still under construction and without the permission from Avatarbender (the author of "The Son of Tyrael"), you should not change anything nor add any information. Main information Malum'esiteś the Lord of Evil or simply Malum 'is the son of Archangel ''Tyrael, Aspect of Justice '' ''Belial, the Lord of Lies and Queen Koriael, Prime Consort of Tyrael brother of Prince Caelerael, Son of Tyrael and Koriael Princess Keriael, Daughter of Tyrael and Koriael and Prince Vaelarael Son of Tyrael and Koriael, cousin of Princess Meriuriel Daughter of Auriel and Eraniuriel, Arthael Son of Malthael and Sindrathael, Prince Balacthael Son of Malthael and Sindrathael, Princess Kirythael Daughter of Malthael and Sindrathael, Princess Tyrythael Daughter of Malthael and Sindrathael, Prince Anatherael Son of Itherael and Sindrathael, Niperius Son of Imperius and Sinperius, and Princess Onyperius Daughter of Imperius and Sinperius, and niece of Archangel Auriel, Aspect of Hope King Eraniuriel Archangel Malthael, Aspect of Wisdom who became as Aspect of Death and Oblivion Queen Sindrathael, Queen Sarathael, Archangel Itherael, Aspect of Fate Queen Soritherael Archangel Imperius, Aspect of Valor and Courage and Queen Sinperius grandson of Angelus great-grandson of Anu,. He was not made by the normal way, like humans do. Actually he was born from the spirit pieces of Tyrael and Belial. Though his fathers are an angel and a demon, Malum didn't have almost any magical powers when he was child. Still, he became the Lord of Evil and the Prime Evil. History Early history Many years after Diablo 3 (year 2013), all the Great Evils were alive again. Many wars happened between demons and angels. Diablo, the Lord of Terror and Fear attacked Tyrael with a scream of terror and fear, but Belial, who was attacking Tyrael, got hit too, so both lost a little part of their '''Essence, '''or simply '''Soul. The essence gathered and 2 months after that, a baby was born. He had both angel and demon wings, so many angels called him "A Part of Angel, a Lot of Demon". Tyrael held him secretly in his room and he grow up there, until he was 6 years old. Imperius got infromation from some angels, that Tyrael is holding a demon in his room, so he ordered Tyrael to execute the child. Tyrael couldn't do it, so he dropped him from the High Heavens. Wizard's Apprentice Two days after the fall from the sky, Malum was found by a mysterious Great Lord of Magic, named Negios. Negios brought the child to the House of Wizards, believing, that the kid has magical powers. A high wizard named Lord Volkvussen decided to become the master of Malum. Malum had bad time learning magic. At the second year of learning, Malum couldn't still use even the easiest spells. Malum cried every night, because his master Lord Volkvussen always shouted on him. At the middle of the second year, Malum's master Lord Volkvussen had to go to The City, because the people were rioting. Lord Volkvussen were away for a month, but a month is too long in magic, so Negios denied the rules and took Malum as his apprentice. Malum had struggles learning magic, but he did all exams with maximum points and he became high wizard. A year after becoming a high wizard, Negios took Malum as The Great Lord of Magic's apprentice. Malum was his apprentice for seven years (normal apprentice time) and did the exams with maximum points plus additional points. Negios was very amazed and he immediately thought that Malum has to become The Great Lord of Magic, so Negios gave his job to him. Category:Prime Evils (The Son of Tyrael) Category:Male Characters (The Son of Tyrael) Category:Characters (The Son of Tyrael) Category:Main Characters (The Son of Tyrael) Category:Half-Demons (The Son of Tyrael) Category:Half-Angels (The Son of Tyrael) Category:Former Protagonists (The Son of Tyrael) Category:Former Main Protagonists (The Son of Tyrael) Category:Main Antagonists (The Son of Tyrael) Category:Antagonists (The Son of Tyrael) Category:Wizards (The Son of Tyrael) Category:The Son of Tyrael series